Lacrimosa
by moonlightsnow
Summary: This story takes place five years after Ciel's death...
1. Prologue

_Beneath a stone, a memory…_

_Beneath an angel, a demon…_

_Beneath peace, revolution…_

"Lady Elizabeth…" Paula's voice is restless. Apparently Elizabeth will not be able to stay there any longer.

"I hope you already found happiness…" She solemnly whispered in silent prayer before the tombstone of her most precious one. Paula gazed once again at the epitaph.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Born: December 14, 1875

Died August 26, 1889

Somehow, she could not help but feel sorry for her mistress. She have met the Earl, he was the quiet type, the serious one, but the caring one. She knew how much that person sleeping five feet below that stone feels for her mistress. He loved her. He would have had...if only he were not gone too young…

After a few more silence, her mistress finally started to move and gestured a go before she could say anything else. They walked gracefully through the cemetery, towards their carriage. The wind was breezing softly unto their gowns as if trying to comfort their hurt feelings. The moment they have reached the carriage, Paula reached out her hand as if to assist her mistress but it seems like she is no longer needed. Five years has passed since the death of Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth has grown to a fine lady. She became even more beautiful, kind, and at the same time wise as how Paula expected her to be. She was well sought and admired by the noblest gentlemen. And with such possessions, it is no doubt that tomorrow; she would already be engaged to the mighty and handsome Prince Alfred Alexander William Ernest Albert, or known shortly by Alfred, Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha.

"Paula…"

"Uh—yes my lady?" She answered in her most sunny way in order to at least ease the sorrowed heart of her mistress.

Lady Elizabeth gave her one of her most delicate smile. "Can you please ring the bells for me?" She asked in soft manner.

"With pleasure!" Paula decreed and at once she pulled out two small percussion instruments and jingled in her most enthusiastic way. "How was it my Lady?" She inquired and this did lift up the heart of the maiden producing one small serene smile back to her face. Paula was appeased. Everything would have been okay by then if not for the sudden stop of their carriage that almost had her and her mistress roughly fall off her seat.

"What seems to be the problem?" As much as Paula wanted to answer her mistress, she herself does not have a clear thought on what to answer.

"I-I'll look outside. Please stay here." She answered as she opened the window and talked to their coachman.

"There was a body on the road." He informed her out of fear.

She was somehow anxious. She frisks her gun inside her pocket as she watches their footman get close towards the body. For what it's worth…tomorrow is the engagement of her mistress to Prince Alfred…

"BANG!" And at the sight of their footman falling like an old rotten leaf. She hurriedly pulled out her gun, and aimed at every source of gunshots she could find. She tried to run for cover but they were surrounded. Her body was becoming numb but she has to continue shooting…she has to protect her mistress…

"PAULA!"

Ah…her mistress…the ever shimmering twisted light of the sun. The source of joy of the Midford, the Phantomhive, and now the Wettin Family…

The light…it was fighting valiantly against the people trying to put it down…

"You're…highness…" She managed to utter as she aimed her gun to the last person standing, pulled the trigger, and finally, out of exhaustion, fell flat to the ground.

"Paula!" She soon felt warmth in her hands. She tried to open her eyes. Her mistress was glowing so bright as the sun but with eyes streaming of sacred tears.

"La…dy…Eli-za..beth…" She struggled to speak.

"Paula…" Her mistress' depressing cry echoes unto her ears. 'Please don't cry' She wanted to tell her, but with all that's left of her, she was only able to give one calm and wonderful smile up until she closes her eyes and fall unto a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: His Butler, Unrecognized

Believe me...i have no idea why i did this...but i did...so i'm just gonna share it because i did... but I hope you'll like it .

* * *

Chapter 1: His Butler, Unrecognized

"Oh that is Lady Elizabeth Midford, daughter of a marquis, now fiancé of Prince Alfred. She went here once. You seem to be quite interested in her, aren't you mister?" The female barrister politely asked to the man before her.

The man smiled. "No, not really. I was just entranced by her beauty." He answered back with the same courtesy.

The maiden looked back to the picture the man was referring to –a noble lady in pink frills standing before a commoner little boy. She was smiling brightly like a sun as she embraces the five year old lad before her.

The maiden's smile became softer. "She is a very sweet lady." She truthfully stated out of nostalgia to which the man, opposite her counter, tenderly smiled back.

She examined him. "What brings you here young man?" She asked in simple curiosity.

The man was about to state an answer when suddenly a little boy of five came rushing from the cafeteria's door carrying a newspaper that seem to contain some kind of news he is very eager to proclaim.

"MOMMY MOMMY! LOOK! LOOK!" He kept on wailing as he rushes to the female barrister.

"Oh Frederick! Don't hasten like that, you might trip and fall –and didn't you go to the market with your Aunt Louise? Where is your Aunt Louise?" The mother was obviously startled by the sudden entrance of the five year old kid.

The man examined the little boy. His hair was exactly like his father's: it possesses the same shaggy and messy auburn hair. His face shape and eyes, however, were like her mother's: one that has an inverted triangle face shape, and sparkling, blue eyes.

"Mommy, look!" The boy innocently pleaded as he gave the newspaper to her mother, the female barrister. Though his health is apt, his happiness was nowhere to be found.

The mother inquisitively looked upon the news. As she did so, she gave a very distressing gasp that furiously alarmed the man before her. The man, in curiosity, glanced to the headline and translated the following words.

_Carriage Found Wrecked: Future Princess Missing!_

"My Lady!" The woman wails in despair. Her hand was shaking as she tries to read the rest of the article while her son watches in worry.

"Aunt Louise says that article says Lady Elizabeth was attacked by bad guys and that you should read it." The little boy stated those words in sheer innocence and grief. "Is it really true mommy?" he asked as tears starts to form in his eyes.

To comfort her crying son, the mother tried to cover her anxiety at once, took a deep breath, settled her emotions, and then gave a sweet gentle smile to the child. "Listen Frederick…" She dearly addressed as she knelt down and faced her son.

"Lady Elizabeth will be just fine." She convinced as she gave a complacent smile and as she caressingly brushes his hair. "So don't shed those little tears, or else Lady Elizabeth would become worried. You know Lady Elizabeth doesn't like it when Frederick's crying" She added.

This somehow, successfully convinced the kid to stop crying. He hurriedly wiped his tears and loudly answered back. "YES MOMMY!" He shouted as he pushed a sweet, contagious smile.

The man in black suit, after witnessing the event, finally took the last of his coffee and stood up. "Well then, I'll be off now. Thank you for the very nice coffee." He uttered as he reached some money to the female barrister, took his brown trench coat, and went off.

The female barrister counted the money he reached then went to the cashier. "Here's your change, thank you Si-r." She politely reached only to realize her customer was gone. Abruptly, she rushed out of their café and tried to search around their block but no matter how hard she looks, that young adult of black hair and red eyes were out of her sight.

* * *

SLAM!

It was as if the whole room experienced an earthquake as a large force coming from the fists of the Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha hammers the fine maple study table.

"Octavius…" He grudgingly recited the name of the knight beside him out of anger and frustration.

The said knight bowed down before him in sincere apology. "My apologies Prince Alfred; but please understand, the Duke ordered for your safety more than anything. Your life is-"

The prince silenced his butler as he swooshed away all the things in his table towards the place where his butler bows at. "Elizabeth…is my life." He deeply muttered now with eyes full of melancholy. The butler was left with no words to say and as such, he bowed down before his master in full submission and regret. In annoyance, he shoved off his chair then marched his way out of the door.

"Fix this mess." He uttered in absolute command before the door that he opened comes down to a full close.

* * *

"Madame…" The maid politely called for the woman inside the room, staring blankly at the Victorian window before her. The once emerald eyes that reflected strength and determination were now full of emptiness. On her right hand was a crumpled newspaper that foretold a very unpleasant news.

"The Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha is on the phone…" The servant informed however, the woman seems to be drifted away from the place.

"Mother…" The eldest son who took notice of the maid's presence, called his mother out of her reverie.

"Edward…" The mother called though there is still a trace of emptiness in her face.

"Prince Alfred is on the phone." He informed her. It took quite a moment but Frances was able to come back to herself and in full vigor and elegance, she marched out of the living room and headed to her office where the anticipated call was waiting.

"Hello." Her strong voice started. There was quite a silence before the being started to speak.

"_Marchioness…_" The woman was startled. This voice…it wasn't Prince Alfred's.

"Who are you?" She roughly asserted.

"_Leave the mansion." _The voice commanded.

"What do you mean?" She asked, still in the same level of assertion.

"_At exactly 6:00pm, the Midford Mansion will be devoured by the flames of hell." _The calm but tantalizing voice echoed from the other line.

The marchioness, however, was not threatened. "And what is your basis for this augury?" She asked in playful belief.

There was a few seconds of silence before the person from the other line started to speak.

_"There is someone…"_

"Someone…?" The marchioness repeated.

_"Someone will be pushed to annihilate the Midford family the same way as the Phantomhives…" _

And out of a sudden, coldness enwrapped the marchioness's body. "W-who? Who the hell are you?!" She shouted from the other line. "And wHo iS tHis sOmeOne?!" She further continued.

_"Marchioness…" _The cold voice tried to regenerate the receiver's attention. _"The rabbit will forever be hunted by the fox…" _The voice coiled.

_"To that, the safest place…is to me…"  
_ "W-what do you mean?" The woman asked but the next thing that followed her ear was the sound of an ended phone call. Though Lady Frances was still skeptical, she took the liberty of finding out the meaning behind the words of the caller.

"The rabbit will forever be hunted by the fox…" She repeated as she goes back unto the living room.

"The safest place…is to me…"

"How was your hunt Father?" Her eldest son asked the newly arrived Marquis.

"It was all good. I was able to hunt a very large fox." At this statement, the marchioness could not help but be caught of.

"Large fox?" Frances asked.

"A huge fox!" Alexis greatly expressed. "Apparently he was waiting on this big log by the forest." He narrated. "It was only later when we realized he was actually hunting for the rabbits."

Curiosity travelled even more to the marchioness' mind. "The rabbits?"

"Yeah…it seems like the fox was very hungry."

Edward, in the same curiosity as his mother, then asked. "So were you able to kill it in time?"

The marquis beamed. "Of course! What do you think of your father huh son?"

The marchioness somehow sighed in relief. "So the rabbits were all safe?" She asked but more of concluded.

"Oh hell no!" By that sudden expression, both his wife and son turned up and listened to him. "All the rabbits died."

"What?" It was as if a ghost hunted the marchioness out of her own reality.

"But, like I said." The marquis was still however, joyful. "We were able to shoot the fox right before he ran off once again." He stated in what seems to be sheer joy. He was almost smiling and was almost starting to have a good laugh with his son Edward but his body involuntarily caused a time lag and this that had him remember his daughter once again.

There was a period of silence before the marchioness began to speak.

"Pack your bags."

"What?" Both his husband and son asked in confusion.

She clapped her hands to draw everyone's attention to her. "Everyone, pack your bags." She commanded in full force.

"We shall be leaving this mansion."

* * *

The sudden knock on his door snapped the prince back to his reality.

"My Lord, your afternoon snack…" His knight informed him.

"Bring it in…." And the door opened revealing an adult with a long, white hair, fixed in a ponytail, with dark brown sparkling eyes and pointed face, that was suited in white trousers, tailcoat and vest. On his side was a maid carrying an exquisite tea set on a tray. The maid walked up to his table, bowed, placed the tray there, bowed once again, and then went out together with the knight.

"Octavius." He called right before the door closes. "Stay." He commanded and the knight slightly bowed in adhesion, and walked himself before his Lord.

The prince took the teacup, smelled its aroma, and then sipped a few. "Who is Father's current visitor?" He asked, pertaining to the guess of the mansion, the owner of the black carriage he sighted from outside the window.

"Count Azrael Vulcrow visited for business acclaims."

"I see…" He uttered as he took a taste of his pastry and then went delicately back to his tea. "To when will be Father ready?" He asked out of anticipation.

"As soon as the guess leaves, your Highness." His knight informed him and to that, the prince was left with no choice but to continue what he is doing. After he finished eating his snacks and the maid took off the tray, he inquired again about his father's availability. Seeing that his father was still on work, he started to occupy himself in other things and started to continue sending letters to other officials up until he was finished. About four and a half hour has passed since he inquired about it but as he looks outside, the black carriage was still evident.

In impatience, the Prince madly stood up and loudly hammered his fist onto his table. "I'll be going no matter what." He finally decreed then marched out of his study room, into the hallway, towards his Father's office.

"B-but your highness!" The knight tried to persuade him to wait a little longer but he is fully determined to bash whatever proposal was going on. He furiously marches right unto the hallway and just as he can fully see the door to his Father's office, his knight rapidly grasped him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Your highness-"

The knight was cut off as the wooden door of the Duke's Office opened up, delivering noble words of bid. Holding the door knob open was their butler, Bernard, and before him was a young man, almost in the same age as the prince, bidding goodbye to the Duke. In the young man's side stood a man in his late twenty's, wearing some black trousers and a tailcoat outside a moss green vest.

Prince Alfred was aghast. He did not expect the noble to be as young as him nor did he expect him to possess noble beauty. His skin was fair and soft, as if it was never touched by the harsh rays of the sun –as if it never encountered any form of pain and sorrow. His eyes were painted with red like those of rose petals, gleaming softly through the night. His hair was as black as the nights where the stars and the moon shamed to twinkle and light.

"Prince Alfred…" The noble respectfully greeted the minute he recognized his presence. He gently bows in courtesy together with his butler.

The once stalled look of the prince abruptly changed into a dignified one. "I assume the presence of the man before me was no other than the ever competent Count Azrael Vulcrow, am I not mistaken?" He highly inquired.

The noble smiled out of flattery. "It was in my great honor to be labeled as such by thy majesty." He decreed. However, Prince Alfred was not fully convinced. His smile, he reckons, seems to be very innocent that it could remarkably conceal any piece of parchment in darkness. His eyes were filled with so much wonder but at the same time, emptiness. No matter how deep the prince looks, the rubies in his eyes were sparkling with embers…for that reason, the prince could not help but feel pity, and at the same time, fret.

The noble prince stood straight. "Well, then. I must not delay the Count's matters any longer." He uttered and the young lad bowed once again in grace and marched off in his classic, noble way.

"Octavius…" Prince Alfred beckons while he stares upon the back of the young noble marching his way out of the castle.

The white knight took a step closer. "Yes, your highness?"

By some means, the prince was filled with queries.

"What happened to his eye?" He probes pertaining to the eye-patch on the left eye of the one wearing a navy blue tailcoat and trousers outside a black waistcoat and a white winged collared shirt.

* * *

I would like to...no...I would LOVE TO...but I do not own Kuroshitsuji! :'( And I am not a good writter too huhu :'( but i'm trying to be one. :) So I do hope despite my errors ( i feel like there are so many errors here and i do believe there will always be ) you would still like this story and do a review/s about it . I would really and do really appreciate it (I DO I DO I DOOO!)

thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 2: His Butler, Remembered

Chapter 2

His Butler, Remembered

_London Bridge is falling down…_

'That voice…'

_Falling down…falling down…_

'That song…'

_London Bridge is falling down…_

'How was it that it sounds so…familiar?'

_My fair Lady…_

'…a small alley…a doll shop….a sad but emphatic puppeteer…and in my hand…huh? a golden ring?'

_London Bridge is falling down…_

_Falling down…falling down…_

'A blue sapphire…a silver ring….uh-did the ring changed?'

'No…'

_London Bridge is falling down…_

'There are…two rings…'

_My fair…_

_"Lady"_

'That voice…Ciel?'

_"How long are you going to cry?" _

_"I wouldn't like to ask a girl like that to a dance" _

'Ciel…'

_"Goodbye…Lizzy…"_

"CIEL!"

Elizabeth woke up sitting and full of sweat. She heaved for as much oxygen as she can breathe trying to calm and cool her from all the heat that was engulfing her body.

"Are you alright lady?" A certain figure resting beneath the shadows of the fire called out to her. It took her a moment of consideration before she recalled everything that happened and rapidly grabbed the silver dagger resting at the end table beside her then pointed it at the figure before her.

"Who are you?" She inquired in defense as her blurry sight starts to clear up.

"There is no need for that Lady Elizabeth." Somehow, the voice started to sound familiar. She looked further into the darkness and realized that before her was a young man, slightly older than her, with thin amber eyes looking up to her in assessment.

"P-Phipps?" She addressed in surprise.

"Finally you are awake." A second voice echoed into the room. Elizabeth hurriedly looked to her right and found, leaning before the tapestry, a man of shaggy-chin length silver hair, silver eyes, and thin body.

"G-Grey…" She mumbled and after pondering for a moment, she went back to her full valiant self and deeply pointed the dagger back to the man before him. "WhAt dO yOu WaNt?!" She loudly inquired.

"Hey-hey, no need to be like that my lady, we mean no harm." Charles Grey playfully tuned as he gracefully walked towards the fainting couch where Elizabeth was.

Elizabeth looked upon the amenable eyes of Phipps then to the complacent Grey who blithely sat on the couch before her. Their eyes met for a second and as Grey merrily smiles back, Elizabeth finally decided to lower the dagger and sit aptly before them.

"Why did you ambush my carriage?" She straightforwardly assessed.

"I didn't." The Earl confidently answered while he clapped his hand and asked for a tea. It was in no matter of time when the maid knocked then entered the door with a set of tea exhibiting a distinct, sweet aroma into the room. One by one, she took the teacup, filled it with tea, and distributed it -firstly to Earl Grey who rapidly rose his cup and took upon a sip of the sweet impelling tea.

This action, however, annoyed the blond lady present in the room. In a thick of time, Elizabeth threw the silver dagger and it quickly and deeply plunged itself through the surface of the couch just beside Earl Grey's head.

Charles Phipps watches them as Earl Charles Grey, gently placed down his teacup and turn his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Why did you ambush my carriage?" Once again, the fierce lady inquired with a compelling voice slightly louder than before.

The silver-haired lad examined the lady before him. "Didn't I tell you? I didn't."

"How can I guarantee the validity of your statement?" She inquisitively asked in watch.

"—You can't." As much as Elizabeth wanted to push her argument, the light beneath Grey's eyes depicted a fleeting feeling of seriousness that she was unable to inquire further. His silver orbs shine with honesty but at the same time impudence and this somehow pushes her to stop her argument even if it frustrates her to the core.

A minute of silence was conquering the whole room but this was broken forth by Earl Grey who remotely pushed the teacup and the saucer towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked back at him.

"Well, why don't we all just enjoy some cup of tea for a moment?" He enticed to which Elizabeth deliberately followed suit. It was then at her sip of the tea, did she realize the main reason why the color and the aroma of the tea seemed too familiar.

"Jackson's Earl Grey…" She softly stated more to herself.

The two Charles, however, seemed to have heard her.

"Seems you also have a talent for teas…" Charles Phipps presumed.

"No…" She rapidly denied. "It's not like that…" And soon enough, the glow in her eyes started to flicker and dim into nothingness as she remembers the only person she loved that was now resting six feet under the ground.

_"Lizzy…"_

Elizabeth was shocked at that sudden statement. In weakness, she released her grip on her tea and had it all slip and spoil unto her pink frilly dress. Both of the Charles were alarmed at once, Phipps stood up, rapidly took a napkin, and gently threw it upon Elizabeth's soiled dress while Grey stood up, draw his sword and used it to catch the teacup right before it hits the floor.

Though Elizabeth was soaked in a hot, brown, Jackson's Earl Grey Tea, her mind seems to still be drifted upon a dilemma of what seems to be a hallucination. She clearly heard it. A name she hasn't heard for years, how is it that she was hearing that same name now? Is he here? Is he calling her? -No...she was thinking about him...and definitely, that certain name she heard awhile ago was nothing more but a work of her creative imagination...he's six feet under...isn't he?

"What was that woman?" Earl Grey asks in pry as he swung his sword up, threw the teacup high in the air, drew back his sword, and caught the teacup just in time.

"Lizzy!" The silver noble shouted quite irritably. His call however, drew Elizabeth's eyes at him.

"What?" He sharply asked in attitude.

"That name..." Elizabeth softly whispered and the Earl was about to comment out of vex but the minute he saw Elizabeth's eyes, his tongue was taken back having him look away and scorn in silence.

Finally, a young maid of about fourteen rushed unto the room, quite apologetic of her tardiness.

"I called about twice now, any excuse for your tardy?" Charles Grey probes in sheer annoyance. The maid just bowed another out of contrition. "Just have Rosette obtain the tea set and hurry up and take Lady Midford to her chamber to change." He commanded. He gazed upon Elizabeth. "It's past midnight; Lady Midford should go to bed and rest." He uttered looking at the maiden and at once the young servant of brown hair and hazel eyes went forth and guided the lady with a stained pink frilly dress into the chamber of a mansion Elizabeth knows not.

* * *

"So…your name is Lizzy…" Elizabeth asked upon her gentle and kind character.

"Y-yes my lady." The young maid shyly answered while she starts pulling apart the ribbons of Elizabeth's stained dress. "B-b-but if it bothers your majesty, please feel free to call me with whatever name you please." She added nervously while her hands shake up in untying the ribbons of the gown.

Elizabeth finally smiled yet childishly gave a disapproving note. "No. I like it. Lizzy is a really wonderful name you know." She brightly informed. Somehow, this statement had the maiden pause her work in surprise. "U—um…thank you." She managed to utter then continued her work, successfully removing the dress's ribbon.

The young maid assisted the noble in taking off her stained pink dress. Afterwards, she grabs hold of the corset's tie then extensively pulled it apart. Elizabeth took the liberty to remove the corset from her body while the servant was busy to prepare her elegant faint lilac nightgown. The young maid then, reached a new chemise onto the changing lady. As the noble successfully wore the chemise, the servant grab hold of the nightgown and assisted the lady in wearing it. During the process, however, Elizabeth appears to still be bothered by the young servant's previous reply.

"Lizzy…" She called in quite an awkward manner, though she felt kind of comical hearing herself call that name.

The young servant moved to fold the frilly dress of the guest and to assemble the corset well. "Yes my lady?" She managed to utter as she finally placed Elizabeth's garments upon the laundry basket.

Elizabeth sat at the vanity table before her while the young servant took the silver brush and stroke it upon the now long curly-end blond hair of the maiden.

"Don't you like your name?" She asked out of observation and curiosity.

The young servant seemed to be caught off guard. She was tongue tied and was not able to answer. This slightly depressed the noble.

"Please don't let other people call you by what they want to call you. Have them call you by your name." Elizabeth explained while looking upon the reflection of the young servant that was gently brushing her hair.

The servant was somewhat reluctant. "Umm…it is really okay my lady. I mean…it was just a given name it wasn't really-"

"No…" The noble asserted in a childish manner halting her servant from its duty. "Just as other diamonds in the world, your name is as important. Genuine or not, it's what makes you You." She stated in quite an innocent, calm, but emotional manner.

"Besides, that name is very valuable to me..."

The young maid was dazed for quite awhile but it was broken afterwards as Elizabeth took her hand and held it tightly with hers. The servant stared upon her lady who is smiling gently, blissfully, but at the same time wistfully at her.

"So will you cherish it? For me?" Wearing her smile, Elizabeth tilted her head and connected her sparkling emerald ones to the hazel orbs of the servant. The servant, swoon by her maiden's words, ardently nodded her head in contemplation having Elizabeth smile even more out of bliss, comfort, and ease.

"Well then, since I am definitely and absolutely settled down here, why don't you go back and rest for awhile now?" She kindly suggested.

"W-will that be o-okay for you my lady?"

The maiden stood up from her chair, circled around, then finally sat unto her bed. She smiled. "Of course I am, goodnight Lizzy!" She happily bid.

"U-uh, yes my lady." The servant then curtsied, gently lifted her laundry basket, and walked towards the two maple doors of the room.

"Goodnight!" She blissfully repeated which had the maid pause her walk and shyly turn towards the noble.

"G-g-goodnight, my lady?" She bid as a guess for what the noble was trying to imply. The maiden happily smiled back. Seeing she is right, she fervently pushed out a natural smile while carefully closes the door of the maiden's room.

Somehow, the smiling face of Elizabeth started to fall into a mournful, melancholic one.

.

_"Goodbye…Lizzy…"_

The young noble of navy blue hair and sparkling blue eyes remarked those words as she bid goodbye to the enormous Phantomhive mansion. Paula has been waiting on the carriage's door and she about to step forward but as soon as she did, she felt his warm hand pull her back. It seems he has no plans of releasing her hand from his captive for quite awhile.

She confusingly looked back at him. She was young. She had no idea then. His eyes were sweet and reminiscing and his smile was gentle but lasting.

In sweetness, she rushed in front of him and gave one big, bright smile back. "Have a wonderful trip to London okay?" She happily reminded him. He gave an acceding nod. He held her hand very tight then finally, loosened it.

"See you then…Ciel…" She cheerfully bid then took her hands off the now loosened grip of his fiancé and rode the carriage before her. Somehow, she noticed it: the strange feeling of saying goodbye, the oddity of his small actions, and the possibility of not seeing the light of joy…  
"Bye bye! Ciel!" Possessed by her youthful spirit, she happily looked back and waved by their carriage's window mildly terrifying Paula at the process.  
He stood there smiling, waving back.

If only she had known then…she wouldn't have removed her hand from his captive…

She wouldn't have ridden the carriage…

She wouldn't have moved her head forward…

She would have kept on looking back…

…at him who is smiling in his pitch-black clothes…

…standing before the mansion, looking back at her…

…alongside his pitch-black butler…

* * *

BAM!

"What seems to upset you my son?" The Duke asked the young man who just slammed his hands upon the rosewood desk of his father in sheer resentment.

"Why did you compel Octavius to watch ONLY over me?!" He managed to ask despite his boiling attitude.

The Duke calmly inhaled his cigarette and blew its smoke right before he answered. "Isn't it the knight's duty to protect the prince?—"

"—And so as the incoming princess!" He assaulted. "Father, a threat was sent at the incoming princess and-"

"—And so as to the prince." The voice of the Duke is starting to become rough. He paused and tried to calm himself once again. "Alfred, what Octavius Lancelot's sole purpose is to protect the throne of Edinburgh and Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. YOU as the principal heir to this throne -your life is more valuable than any person inside or outside of this household. YOU are OUR priority. " He intensely pointed trying to pass his concerned, blue eyes through the eyes of his son.

Alfred's blue eyes heatedly looked away from his father's concerned face. "But Elizabeth…"

The Duke sighed then leaned to relax on his chair. He looked upon his cigarette and dabbed it unto the ashtray.

"I am deeply sorry son…I did try to warn them…if only we were able to find her in time..." He explained now in his depressing tone. He left the cigarette upon the ashtray, put his hands together and looked down in sorrow.

"I'm really sorry son…"

* * *

A knock on the maple door revived Elizabeth out of a melancholic dream. The moment she opened her eyes, she realized the tears that were streaming down upon her eyes, to her temples, through her hair, and onto her pillow. Immediately, she wiped it, took her dark blue shawl, wrapped it around her shoulder, and sounded back. "Yes?"

"You're breakfast, madame." Lizzy greeted with a fresh, smiling face as she brings in the silver tray. She carefully poured the hot tea into the teacup and reached it to the maiden's soft yet firm hand.

"Oh, thank you Lizzy." Elizabeth gratified with bliss. She took a sip upon her tea then finally took a bite from the bread the maid has prepared for her.

Elizabeth gave a very appeasing smile. "Tell the cook he or she did great, it is delicious." She informed the lady in a household uniform and the lady gently smiled in bliss.

Despite the smile, however, the servant's face traces tense. "M-Madam…" Lizzy's voice was wobbly. "S-S-Si…S-Sir Charles Grey wishes for your presence in his office…" She informed in slight stutter.

Elizabeth's mind, however, was quite out and about. "Pardon, Lizzy?" She inquires in consideration.

The young maid further bows her head in coyness. "T-The master… wishes… to talk to you…" Her voice fades in meekness.

Elizabeth examined the servant. Despite the headdress, her hair seems to shine the color of brown perfectly fitting her hazel brown eyes that would have been shimmering if only she weren't covering it with her bangs. She was thin and her skin was pale. If Elizabeth was to dress her into a noble, she would have become a beautiful one –maybe even more beautiful than she is.

"Well then, after I finish my meal, please do take me to his office." She replied to which the maid nodded in submission.

It was in a matter of minutes before the noble finished her sumptuous meal, took a nice warm bath, and dressed up properly and appropriately as any Victorian lady should.

"This way, my lady." Lizzy, now in a much comfortable tune, directed as she headed the way towards her master's office while the noble followed suit.

Elizabeth wondered her head around. After all, the only clue she has of where she is at is that it is Earl Charles Grey's property. The rest, she has no idea of –even the date and time. All she knows is that when she woke up, the moon was already shining and the sun was heavily sleeping deep beyond the sky.

The mansion –if it is one- is quite remarkable. Red carpet was evident everywhere and it is as if the walls are made of pure marble –well, maybe they are. The complex paintings, abstract or not, were posted on each block of the hallway and these seem to all have been painted by known painters of England. Her mind suddenly hovered far off, onto their home. Comparing this mansion to the Midfords, one can attest this was far extravagant than theirs…yet…the mansion seems to be lonely…eerie even. Her home was full of smiles, it was bright…joyful. Her mother Frances, her Father Alexis, her older brother Edward and even Paula…they are all smiling within her memory.

And then her mind drifted upon the young lady in front of her.

…Paula…

In some way, Elizabeth could not decipher why she seems to feel so comfortable to her. But then…maybe she knows now.

It's because she reminds her of Paula…

Paula, her hardworking confidant, her cheerful maid, her loyal friend…

"M-My Lady!"

The terrified sound of the young servant immediately placed the maiden back on her two feet. Elizabeth was puzzled at first before she started to feel the droplets of water that was slowly falling down from her eyes. She rapidly wiped them out with her hands and pretended a yawn.

"Oh this? I'm just sleepy that's all please do not fret about it." She tried to explain while radiating a cheerful smile to signify her good condition.

The maid, though still a little bit anxious, decided to believe in the excuse. "We are here my lady." She informed then planted a knock on the door to which the master answered without further question.

"Let her in." Charles Grey ordered and the young servant opened the door to which Elizabeth went through.

"I'm here Charles Grey" Elizabeth sternly proclaimed the minute she entered.

The office was quite similar to Alfred's –no. It was quite similar to her Father's. A rosewood table stood before the enormous Victorian window and the left and right walls were filled with shelves full of books. One red ornate comfy chair was located before the table and this is where Charles Grey was currently sitting in muse. Right in front of him, on the opposite side of the table, were two chairs separated left and right –the right to which Charles Phipps was sitting also waiting for her.

Charles Phipps stood up. "Why don't you sit down first?" He proposed.

Elizabeth, however, did not take another minute to wait. "How long have I been staying in this mansion? And where is this place?" She threw the question at Phipps.

The man of gray hair and amber eyes paused for a moment to contemplate then finally decided to speak up not to Elizabeth, but to his duo. "I guess it's time for you to answer all her questions Grey." He pushed.

"Nonsense! I thought this was your part of the job." Grey childishly condemned.

"This…is first and foremost, not my mission." Phipps informed the other Earl. "From what I could recall, I am merely helping a dignified friend in need." He added quite playfully to which the Earl guiltily stood up and marched his way towards the lady.

"Tsch! Like I'll need any help with that…" He snorted conceitedly as he went pass his comrade.

Elizabeth's determined emerald eyes sets upon the earl in front of her.

Grey examined the lady in front of him then finally sighed. "You have been sleeping hell for four consecutive days and personally, I think my father's mansion worked its charm -you woke up minutes after we arrived here." He mockingly informed the lady in front of him.

"How did I survive?" Elizabeth asked.

Seeing the confused look of the lady, Charles Grey finally let go of the question.

"Seriously, have you not gained any memory of that incident?" He asked in puzzle and annoyance.

Elizabeth meditated for a moment. She was trying to recall the event when suddenly a bolt of pain struck her head that had her almost faint on the floor in pain. Luckily, Phipps was there to assist her up.

"Are you alright?" The gray-haired earl inquires in concern.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She affirmed at once. Phipps pulled the left chair before Charles' table and had the lady sit upon it while Grey watches her in query.

As Elizabeth settles down to the chair, she massages her temples, put up with the slight aftershock pain, and briskly placed a stare upon Grey. "Who tried to kill me?" She interrogated.

"That, lady, is the same thing I would like to know." The silver eyed earl answered quite pompously. "In all honesty, the moment we arrived at the scene, what we found was a bunch of dead people right before the unharmed princess sleeping soundly on the grassy meadow." He drearily added.

However, the earl's words brought nothing more but greater perplexity upon Elizabeth's mind. Her head turned from Grey to Phipps. "I—if that's so…t-then-"

"—the main reason why I called for you again…" Charles Grey hanged slowly and loftily in emphasis, pulling Elizabeth's attention back to him. He signaled Phipps for a move and Phipps immediately frisked upon his coat and seized, from the inside pocket, a white envelope.

Phipps gently placed the letter upon the desk and Grey lightly pushed the letter towards the lady. "I need you to go over this." He stated quite in a commanding manner.

Elizabeth lifted the letter upon her hands. "What's in this?"

"Oh~~what indeed…" Grey mockingly remarked with a tone of sarcasm and it earned him quite a glare from the lady.

Elizabeth went back to the letter. At first glance one can freely say that the white letter was ordinary. It has no particular possessions –or does it? She stared upon the handwriting at the back of the envelope. Obviously, it was addressed to Earl Charles Grey –but oddly enough, something was different. She went back to the opening of the envelope and was about to open the letter when she started to notice and realize one specific feature of the letter.

She looked back at Grey pale and dumbfounded, almost in refusal on a befuddling truth she might just have grasped.

"T—This is…" Elizabeth mutters and stutters, unable to express the mixed sentiments that were starting to clutter inside her mind.

Watching the noble lady's hands shiver in unexplainable emotion, Phipps finally took the courtesy to speak. "Grey's maid, Lizzy, found that letter lying upon the door of this mansion right on the day of your assassination." Phipps informed her. "It warned us of what is bound to happen to you on that day…"

Grey gazed beguilingly to the maiden. "I do recall to have encountered a similar type of that a few years ago. If I am not mistaken, that letter was addressed to the queen…" He recounted in enthusiasm. "As _his_ fiancé, I do think your eyes could fully grasp the authenticity of that material." He commended in malevolent smile.

A drop of tear started to fall upon the emerald eyes of the maiden that was left in a painful daze.

"T-this seal…" She whispers in both sorrow and marvel as she recalled the passing days of her youth. She looked upon the seal, lightly stroke her hand upon it, then smiled.

"So… what do you think?" Grey utterly inquired just in time to halt the growing silence.

"Is this the authentic Phantomhive seal?"

* * *

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AND I'M SAD BECAUSE OF IT! HUHU! haaha... just kidding. :P But i really do not own kuroshitsuji... Yana Toboso owns it not me. I only own this fanfiction story...I think? Well I made it. Haha :P

Aaaandd... I do hope you like this chapter .

I kind of based this chapter to anime kuroshitsuji at the same i didn't...what i mean to say is that I mixed the two?

Sorry for making Elizabeth cry a lot in this chapter. I don't know why I made her cry a lot here either...it just happened!

Aaand since I do not own kuroshitsuji...i am sorry if i have inconsistencies on toboso yana's characters and character details...well...its her characters so its not my craft but I am trying my best to capture them...i think?

Aaaand just to let you know if you wanna know, i kind of based Alfred on the real Prince Alfred of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha...yeah just look it up on the internet if you're curious. :)

And-and! Please if you like this chapter do submit a review! :D I may be busy but I do find time reading them since reading them is easier than making chapters anyway... and...also...reading them stimulates my writing capacity :D


End file.
